


The Rules of Her Beast

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [43]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Table Sex, Zoegatha don't share the body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 85. "What are you hiding?"
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Rules of Her Beast

She jumped on her seat when the front door closed. “Goddamnit!”

He chuckled behind her, “One would say I’m already damned.” Dracula pecked her cheek before he eyed the book on the table, “What are you reading?”

“Supernatural material,” she said, “Ed and Lorraine Warren.”

“Don’t know them.” one peck on her jaw.

“They are a couple of paranormal investigators, it seems that they helped a lot of people. Worked on haunted houses, possessed objects, poltergeists, everything unholy.”

“Hm, any vampires?”

She shot him a glance, “That’s  _ my _ department.”

“Great to hear.” Dracula made her stand and laid her down on the table, shoving the book away. His form trapped hers before she could protest for having her reading disturbed. He clashed their mouths together, his tongue claiming territory without waiting for permission.

Her body wriggled under his, her hands opened and closed, pulled and pushed, dithering until their lips were forced apart.

“Have you no self-control?” she scowled at him.

He was all teeth and fangs smiling at her, “I got mixed messages there,” he grazed her neck, his breath causing goosebumps. He brushed against her chest, fingers undoing the buttons of her shirt.

“I was in the middle of something there.”

“And we are in the middle of something here.” her shirt thrown to the floor. His gaze lingered on her bra. “Are these better than corsets?”

“Still constricting, not as supporting, but yes, better.”

He shrugged, “They get in my way either way.” rid her of the offending item.

Dracula trailed down between her breasts to her navel, she let him get her out of her pants before pulling him up for a kiss. Her hands rushed his shirt and pants off. 

“I want to try something,” she said.

He mumbled against her mouth, fingers sliding down her sides and under the elastic of her panties. He tugged them away and had his underwear gone just as fast. Agatha turned them before he could mount her, which earned her a snarl.

Glad for his surprise and her strength, she held him down with a hand on his chest.

“What are you doing?” he growled, not hiding his teeth.

“I said I wanted to try something.”

“Now?” his tone emphasized what his erection had told her.

“Yes, now,” she said. “God, sometimes I think I should get you a leash.”

He shot up, grabbed her by the buttocks and pressed her closer against him. “Trying to top me and talking about leashes? What else are you hiding under this façade of a nun?”

“I didn’t  _ try _ to top you, I effectively did it.”

Dracula bit her lower lip when he kissed her again, a growl coming from deep down his throat. “If I had any idea of the promiscuous little thing you were back in Budapest, I’d have played my cards another way.”

“I’m not promiscuous for wanting to try something other than missionary.”

His jaw slacked, he eyed her, “Agatha Van Helsing, where did you get this vocabulary?”

“You know, humans now have this technology called ‘internet’, came around somewhere in the late 123 years you’ve been napping.”

“I’ll check your search history.”

She rolled her eyes, “You won’t find anything, I didn’t search it, I had a human conversation with Zoe.”

“You discussed our sex life with the woman who could be your twin?”

“We discussed the evolution of women’s rights.”

His turn to roll his eyes, “And how exactly did this lead to you wanting to collar me like a dog?”

“You always act like one.”

“I thought I was a beast.” he rose an eyebrow

She caught his member between them, aligned him to her entrance. “Man, vampire, or beast, you still act like a dog.” Her eyes shot close when she sank onto him.

“No,” he said, grabbed her chin, “if I’m to play along with this, you’ll look at me.”

Agatha met his eyes, her hips moving against his.

Dracula kissed her hard, his touch slid up to her breast, covering it before he started teasing a nipple.

He faced her, “You didn’t answer my question, how women’s right lead to this?” 

“You know Lilith?”

“Heard about her.”

“She became one of the many symbols of the feminist movement. She wouldn’t lay under Adam, she wanted to be his equal, she was cast out for it, condemned for it. She became the lover of a demon, some say Lucifer himself, gave him a hundred demons a day.”

“You decided to play Lilith then?”

“I decided I’m your equal.”

He chuckled against her lips, “Give me a hundred of our own demon children and I’ll bring Heaven down for you.”

“Shut up.” she kissed him.

The Count interrupted it, “I’ll even wear a collar if you like.”

She smirked at him, “Be a good boy and stop talking.”

He complied.


End file.
